Star Wars Episode 7: The Light in the Darkness
by KenobiSkywalkerandKoalaBears
Summary: What if the Yuuzhan Vong War never happened? But, what if the Sith of the Old Republic got resurrected from the dead to kill all Jedi of the New Republic? Its up to Luke Skywalker's daughter to save the Jedi Order. Will she fall to the dark side? Will her family suffer of this Sith curse? And, will she find love? **Rated T ** **Adventure/Romance/Drama/Family**(ON HOLD)
1. Death of a Rose

******Skywalker notes****Hey everyone, I hope you like this story. I think I did sloppy on this first chapter, let me know if it is sloppy. May the force be with you*******

(Year: 9 ABY)

Death of a Rose

"Contact Queen Hannah's ship, I wanna talked to her now," Luke ordered the captain of his ship.

"Yes, Master Skywalker"

Luke knew that Hannah, his wife, was in danger. He had a vision that Hannah, after giving birth, had a tragic death. Luke was in deep thought about Hannah's death. He knew Hannah won't fall in death, she was so strong in the force that she can heal fast. But he wasn't sure if it's her time to die, or she can survive.

"Master Skywalker, Queen Hannah isn't in her ship. She's at Coruscant's hospital, she's in labor," The captain said to Luke.

Luke's eyes went wide when the captain said "she's in labor". Luke got up and ordered the captain to set corse to the Coruscant system.

**...**

As Luke got to the hospital, he was just in time for Hannah's childbirth. Then a medical droid approached Luke with some updates of Hannah's health.

"Master Skywalker, your wife is carrying twins," the medical droid said to Luke.

When the medical droid said that, Luke was in shock. Before that update, he and Hannah thought that they were going to have one child but now two. Then Luke ran to Hannah's room, where she was going to give birth.

"Luke, I thought you weren't coming," Hannah said with a short of breath.

"I wasn't going to miss this wonderful moment in my life, Hannah," Luke said as he kneeled down by Hannah holding her hand.

Then Hannah started to give birth of the first twin. Luke was so excited to see his newborn children. Then a cry came out, it was the first baby.

"It's a boy"

"Silas... Silas Anakin Skywalker," Hannah said restlessly.

Three minutes later, another child was born.

"It's a girl"

"Lucia... Lucia Melody Skywalker"

After the twins were washed. Luke held Lucia, he looked at her for a long time. She had the same hair and eye color as him. He knew that he'll have a strong connection with her. Luke also felt that Lucia was really strong in the force. But, Luke still thought of that vision of Hannah, he felt disturbed inside of what he had saw.

"Luke, I know what you saw," Hannah said as she held Silas.

"I won't let it happen, you can't just die and leave our family"

"Luke, I won't leave our family"

Then silence filled the air of fear, Hannah broke the silence,"Luke, even if I die... I'll be in your heart"

Luke was thinking about a life without Hannah. It made him cold and sad. He even thought how would his children go through this tragic event in their life's.

'I can't let this happen,' Luke thought to himself.

**...**

Week's pass, their normal life's were back. Then Luke was talking to Hannah.

"Luke, you're still thinking of that vision of me having a...tragic fall," Hannah said to Luke as they were walking on the bridge in the palace of Yavin4.

"It's stuck in my head, I can't get it out. I feel somewhat of my father, like a cold and sad personality but not dark," Luke said to Hannah.

"At least you're not turning into the dark side"

Then Luke sense a disturbance in the force, there was two unknown fighter ships were coming in full attack. The two fighter ships shot the bridge, the bridge split in half, and Hannah held the edge of one part of the split bridge.

Luke grabbed Hannah's hand but she was slipping. Hannah felt no strength in her, so she only knew one thing.

"Luke, I'm so sorry. I love you"

Just like that, Hannah fell to her death.

"HANNAH!", Luke yelled in terror.

**...**

Hours later, Luke went to Leia for some help.

"Luke, what are you doing here?", Han asked Luke as he was fixing his ship.

"Han, where's Leia?"

"She's inside"

As Luke went inside, he saw Leia. Leia knew what happen.

"Luke I heard. Reinforcements tried to find her body but there's no trace. They clam her dead, but I personally think that those two fighter ships took her while she was falling. But I might be wrong," Leia said to Luke.

"I have a strong feeling that those two fighter ships will come back," Luke said to Leia with a moment of thought.

"Why?"

" I think that they are going to kill the children. They might want to kill off the royal blood line"

"I think your right, what are we going to do?"

"I think they should be spilt up, so no one will know where they are. I want them to be safe"

**...**

"Papa, where are we going?", Elizabeth asked Luke, her father.

"I'm taking you to Uncle Lando's, you're going to live there for a little while,"Luke said as he held her little hands.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes, in time you'll see me again," Luke said to his six year old daughter.

"I love you papa"

"I love you too, my little princess," Luke said tearfully to his sweet daughter.

After taking Elizabeth to Lando, her god-father. He dropped off three year old Ben to Duchess Zora of Mandalore and Silas to his cousin, Ryoo Naribee, who live's in Naboo.

Now he was going to Tattowin to drop off Lucia. He only knew one place to drop off Lucia.

He went to Fixer and Camie's house. As he knocked on the door, the door opened.

"I thought I said no more power- Luke is that you?", Camie asked.

"Yes it's me, listen I have a long story but I can't explain. I have someone going after my children. And I want you to keep my daughter safe"

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Lucia Melody Skywalker"

"I'll keep her safe"

**...**

A month passed, Luke was in Yavin4 and saw a statue of Hannah. She was in a beautiful gown holding a rose and her eyes were closed. Her hair was curly and it looked like if it was flowing in the wind, she was also wearing a crown. On the bottom it said "Death of a Rose". Luke felt sad and depress, but he has to let it go for he has a Jedi academy to run...

**FIN**

*******Skywalker notes**** I hope you liked it, internet ice cream for everyone! Sorry if this chapter felt short but don't worry, the next chapter is better. May the force be with you********


	2. Daughter of Tattowin

******Skywalker notes***** Well, here is the next chapter. Thanks "SithGirl" for that review (Cool name by the way). Please tell me more reviews if this story is good or bad. And Happy Birthday, Mark Hamill (Luke Skywalker)! Well, may the force be with you******

Daughter of Tattowin

(Year: 24 ABY)

Years past, Luke's good personality was gone. No, he wasn't dark, he was sad and broken. That death of his beloved struck him, that moment in his life scarred him. That point from that day, he still had these nightmares of his wife falling in death. Sometimes when he saw that statue of her, he cried in sadness. He felt mix-emotions about his wife when he thinks of her. Memories of him and her came up to his head from time-to-time.

But while years gone by, the galaxy became darker. Luke knew that the dark side was rising.

"Master Skywalker?", a woman asked Luke.

"Yes, Mara?"

"The Jedi order wants-"

"Wants a word with me. I'll come there soon," Luke said to the Jedi Knight, Mara Jade.

"I'll tell them you're coming," Mara Jade said to Luke as she went out of the room.

"Luke," A familiar voice called Luke's name.

"Obi-Wan"

"Yes Luke, its me"

"Is there something wrong?"

"The dark side is rising, and the sith of the old republic are coming back to destroy the New Jedi Order"

"What shall I do?"

"Your children, they must become Jedi. I, Yoda, and your father, have foreseen that one of your children will destroy the sith and bring peace once again. That child of yours will become one of the most powerful, peaceful, and heroic Jedi ever known in Jedi history," Obi-Wan said.

"You want my children to become Jedi?"

"Yes, go and find your children, they'll bring peace to the Jedi and the New Republic"

**...**

Later that day, Luke went to the Jedi meeting. He told about the reason why the dark side was rising. He also, after the meeting brought four Jedi masters for a private meeting. He told them about his children and that each one of them must find the children.

"Mara, I want you to find my eldest daughter, Elizabeth Skywalker, she lives in Cloud City. Ganner, I want you to find Ben Skywalker, he lives in Mandalore. Leia, I want you to find Silas Skywalker, he lives in Naboo. And Kyle, I want you to find Lucia Skywalker, she lives in Tattowin."

"Luke, is ti okay if I bring a student with me, his name is Mark Bozam," Kyle Katarn asked Luke.

"That's fine, good luck to you all. May the force be with you"

**...**

While Kyle Katarn and his student, Mark Bozam, went on the mission to find Luke's youngest daughter, Kyle's ship started to break down.

"Mark, get ready to have a rough landing," Kyle said.

"I'm ready for anything"

As they had a rough landing, Mark found out that they landed in Anchor-Head. Kyle thought to himself that they should find a station to get tool's and part's for the ship. The nearest station was Tosche Station.

And as they got there, they found the manager.

"Hi, what can I get you?", the woman asked.

"We're looking for tool's and part's for a ship," Kyle said to the woman.

"All right, come with me"

"Mark, stay right there," Kyle ordered Mark.

Mark looked at the unique tools and droids until someone asked him something.

"Are you a Hapen?"

Mark turned around, and it was a young lady, maybe around fifteen years old. She was pretty, she had sandy blonde hair, and her eyes were sky blue.

"What?", Mark asked the girl.

"A Hapen, they're the most beautiful humanoids in the galaxy. Smuggler's from the outer-rim always talk about them"

"Interesting, I'm Mark Bozam"

"That seems like an Earthling name"

"My mother's from Earth, I got my name from my grandpa"

"Where's your dad from?"

"My father's born on Iego but raised in Coreilla. Where's your parent's from?"

"My father was from here, I don't know where my mother was from, but from my earthing name I guess she's from earth."

"What's your name?", Mark asked .

"Lucia Skywalker"

Then Mark was shocked that he met Luke Skywalker's daughter.

"How old are you Mark?"

Mark responded,"I'm sixteen and a half, how about you?"

"Fourteen turning fifteen in a week," Lucia said.

**...**

Later that morning, Kyle came back and got the tool's and the part's for the ship. He saw Mark talking to a young lady.

"Well, Mark, who's your new friend?", Kyle asked.

"My name is Lucia Skywalker, what's your name?"

Kyle was shocked shocked that he met Luke Skywalker's daughter.

"Well, my name is Kyle Katarn. Me and Mark were actually trying to find you"

"Why?", Lucia asked.

"Your father want's you to be a Jedi"

"My father is dead"

"What do you mean, he's living at Yavin 4," Mark said as he got confused.

"Everyone at Anchor-Head said that he's dead, they thought that maybe sand-people killed him. My nana, however, thinks that his still alive but in danger," Lucia said as she sat on the counter.

"Can you take us to your guardian parents?", Kyle asked.

"Sure, you can talk to my Nana Camie, she's the one who you asked about the tool's and part's"

Then Kyle rushed to Camie to talk to her.

**...**

"Lucia, what's it like Tattowin?", Mark asked.

"Worst place in the galaxy. There's a lot of criminals here, it's always hot, and it's really boring"

"Do you have any friends?", Mark asked

"I have some friends, but most of the time they go places like Naboo, Cloud City, or Hapes"

"But do you have any close friends?"

"Well, I had one close friend. Her name was Jazzy Flowersun, she was a Lunarainian" Lucia said as she as fixing a R2 unit.

"What's a Lunarainian?"

"A Lunarainian is a neon color humanoid, they live in Lunaraina which is next to the Hoth system. Anyway, Jazzy got killed by sand-people, I even saw it. It was tragic"

"Sorry for the lost"

"It's all right, It happen five years ago"

"Where are you from, Jedi Mark Bozam?", Lucia asked Mark.

"Well, I was born in Mandalore-"

"Cool"

"I was raised in Kamino"

"Wait, you were raised on the rainy planet, your lucky"

"Thanks, and now I'm living in Yavin4," Mark said as he sat next to Lucia.

"What were your parents like?", Lucia asked Mark.

"My mother is the nicest person I ever known, she works with Senator Winter as her handmaiden. My father worked as a smuggler, but he became a Jedi Knight. He died when I was two," Mark said with a sad tone in his voice.

"Sorry"

"It's okay, I didn't even known him"

Then Mark force lift a tool.

"Oh...You know, I can do that trick you're doing," Lucia said.

"Show me"

Then she was doing the same thing as Mark, but she was lifting a droid.

"Wow, when did you discover this power?", Mark asked.

"Well, as young as I can remember. You can say that I had this power forever. I remember that I used this power in front of Uncle Fixer. I scared the kriff out of him. He really didn't like me, only Nana Camie liked me. I was Nana's special child, she loved her children but I felt that she made me special because I have a power that none of her children have", Lucia said as she forced lift other things around the shop.

"Did her children like you?"

"Some do, like Damian, Sara, and little Eyna. But one didn't, his name was Alex. He hated my guts, he was selfish, cruel, and deadly. He was jealous that Nana spend time with me and not him. He, one day went away for a while, we heard that he became a bounty hunter. He changed his name to "Death Wish", then we hears a report that he got killed by a Dark Jedi"

"Did you hate him"

"No, I treated him like a brother, but he treated me like a bantha"

**...**

After Kyle and Camie were done talking, Camie allowed Lucia to go to the academy to become a Jedi. Lucia started to pack up along with some help with Mark. As they were done packing Lucia's stuff, Camie thought if she'll see Lucia again.

"Damian, just remember of me when I'm gone," Lucia said to the ten year old.

"Sara, help Nana around the shop,okay?"

"You got it, Lucia," Sara said to Lucia, her sister-like.

"Even if you won't remember me Enya, I'll always remember you," Lucia said to the four year old.

"Lu, your in here, forever," Enya said as she was pointing to her heart.

Then Lucia turned to Camie, her mother-like.

"Nana, I'll be safe. I'll even come back I promise," Lucia as she gave a hug to her Nana.

"I know, you are strong, smart, brave, kind, and very pretty. I think you'll be safe," Camie said as they broke off the hug.

"What if I fall into the dark side, what if I become a sith?"

"Remember what I told you?"

"Yes," Lucia answered Camie.

"What do you do when you fall?"

"You get back up"

"That's right"

Then Camie grabbed a handmade neckless from her pocket and gave it to Lucia.

"I made this out of Alderaan wood when I was six years old, I want you to have it to remember me"

"Thank you. Um... this is so random but is it true there's a second chance?", Lucia asked to Camie with wonder.

"Yes, when people make mistakes or sin they are giving a second chance to start over, but I think forgiving that person who made a mistake or sin is stronger"

"Okay, I must get going"

After Lucia said that, Camie gave her a hug with tears.

"Nana, don't cry I'll come back"

"I know, its just that you're grown up"

After the goodbyes, Lucia, Mark, and Kyle walked to the ship...

*******Skywalker notes***** All right, I hoped you liked this chapter. Some parts of this story has some prequel elements, so yep. May the force be with you :)********


	3. Sith, Brother-like, and Death

*******Skywalker notes****** Hey, sorry I didn't work on this story for a long time. I was really busy, but I'm back with another chapter. Tell me if this chapter is good or bad, I really want to know. Well, may the force be with you********

Sith, Brother-like, and Death

(Year: 24 ABY)

As they went to the ship, they sensed a great disturbance in the force.

"Jedi," A hooded sith said behind them.

Then Kyle light-up his blue-blade lightsaber, and a battle between Sith vs Jedi had started.

Mark came to help Kyle, just when that happen another sit came. That sith wore a mask.

"Who are you?", Mark asked the masked sit.

"I'm Darth Revan, Jedi scum," the sith said with a dark voice.

When Lucia saw this battle, she needed an idea and fast. She saw a vision of another Jedi fighting a Sith. But this Jedi didn't use her lightsaber, she used the force. Then, Lucia came back to reality and had an idea.

But then, she saw Kyle wounded, His leg was cut deeply, now Lucia needed to do her plan, now.

Lucia ran over there, and stood in front of Kyle and the Sith.

Then, she used her courage and said," If you want to kill him, you have to pass me first"

"A challenge, lets start," the sith said with his taunting voice.

"Are you crazy?!", Kyle yelled at Lucia.

"I have a plan"

Then, out of no where the sith threw out force lighting. But surprisingly, Lucia blocked the lighting and used it. She was making a force lighting bomb. As she threw the force lighting bomb at the sith, the sith fell down but got up.

"I guess your stronger than I thought, little girl"

As the sith said that, he got out his lightsaber.

"Thank you," Lucia said as she forced grabbed the lightsaber.

"I have a second one," the sith said as he got his other lightsaber.

But then, Lucia grabbed Kyle's lightsaber. Now she has two lightsabers.

"I guess it's a duel"

The duel started, Kyle watched shockingly at this duel. He was surprised that Lucia used the force and had her first duel that quick.

The duel was almost done, it was clearly and surprisingly who would win. Lucia got close to the sith, close enough to see his sith red eyes. Then Lucia stabbed him in the stomach area. Lucia, somehow felt a change in the sith's mind.

"I'm sorry of what I've done to you in the past. Will… You…. Forgive… Me?", the sith asked to Lucia as he said in his dying breath.

Then he died, Lucia was confused but she took his dark hood off, but shockingly, it was Alex. Lucia thought that didn't make sense that Alex became a sith. But as she heard his last words echo in her mind, she forgave Alex in her heart.

As the battle between Mark and Darth Revan, Revan ran to his land speeder and left. Kyle and Mark ran to the ship, but as Mark saw Lucia holding the corpse of the sith. He felt a great sadness from Lucia, he knew that Lucia was holding, it was the brother-like of Lucia Skywalker.

"Come on Lucia, we have to go!", Mark yelled to Lucia from the ship.

Then Lucia ran to the ship, a the ship took off.

**…**

As Lucia sat one of the chairs in the ship, she was in thought about Alex. Memories ran through her head, the good times and the bad between Alex. Even though Lucia said that Alex hated her guts it wasn't true. Yes, Alex was jealous of Lucia, but he stilled cared for Lucia as a sister. But Alex never wanted to tell her that he love's her as a sister. He wanted to be the opposite of Lucia, he wanted to be dangerous, dark, and wants to have revenge on Lucia for she was taken care more than he was.

"I know who your think of. Sorry that you had to kill him," Mark said as he sat next to Lucia.

"It's not your fault, I didn't know it was him. But in his dying breath he wasn't dark anymore, he said he was sorry. In my heart, I knew he was serious so I forgave him," Lucia said with sadness.

"Don't worry, It wasn't your fault ether, you just didn't know"

Just after Mark said that, Mark held Lucia's hand. At that moment they both felt a spark. Lucia saw Mark's golden-brown hair glowing even is deep blue eyes were glowing. Even Mark saw Lucia glowing. They both knew that they had feelings for each other.

During that time, Mark heard a mouse droid.

"Do you hear something?", Mark asked.

"Yes"

Then a mouse droid came out, the mouse droid had two red lines at both sides,

"T4, what are you doing here?", Lucia asked the small droid.

"T4?", Mark asked in confusion.

"T4 is my droid back at the shop, I installed a camera in him. I wonder how he followed us?"

Then T4 showed a hologram clip of Lucia fighting Alex. Lucia became upset for she felt guilt of fighting her brother-liked, but she knew she had to let it go for that was the past and look to her future.

"Lucia are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

For some reason, Mark saw Lucia mother's side for a minute then her father. He also felt that she was very strong in the force.

"What is it?", Lucia asked.

"I-I can see that you have your mother's side and then you have your father's"

"What do you mean?"

"I can see you having your mother's looks and you father's"

"You don't even know my parents"

"I know your father, I never met your mother. The only way that I you have your mother's looks is because there is a statue of her in front of the academy," Mark said as he forced lift his lightsaber in mid-air.

"What does she look like?", Lucia asked.

"I'm not going to tell you, you have to see the statue of her yourself"

"Wait why is there a statue of her, was she important?"

"She was the Queen of Yavin4. During the a war of the Alliance and the Empire, she was the smarts member of the Rebellion. She was the prettiest Queen in the galaxy. She was also a strong force user, plus she became the Force Queen but now the Force Queen's royal line is gone"

"Wait, what do you mean 'gone' my mother is still alive right?"

"She died, while you were young in the history holo-crons," Mark answered.

"So there's no Jedi Queen?"

"Yep, and the force feels is very unbalanced because if the Force Queen gone"

Then Kyle came in and said," We're here, and we might have a rough landing… again."

**…**

*******Skywalker notes**** Free internet donuts, I hope you liked it. This is really random, but I always see Lucia looking like Taylor Swift and Mark looking like young Michael J. Fox, what do you think about my random thoughts? Well, may the force be with you*******


	4. Meeting Long Lost Siblings

******Skywalker notes**** Hey guys, sorry that I didn't up date this story. I'm REALLY busy, but I have time to update this story. I'm currently writing a Clone Wars story called The Jedi Princess, check it out. I'm also thinking about making a One Direction fanfic, I know some of you out there hate them but please don't leave rude reviews about them. I'm thinking of having a humor One Direction crossover with Star Wars. So if you are a fan of Star Wars and One Direction let me know, because I want some of your positive ideas of what title should be for my crossover story, Thank you :)********

Meeting Long Lost Siblings

Kyle's ship "crashed landed" into Yavin4 forest's. When it landed, Lucia figured out that there was a cable line in the ship that was broken. After Lucia was done fixing the ship, Kyle, Mark, and Lucia started to walk to the temple.

When they got to the temple, Lucia was in awed about the statue that Mark mentioned. Lucia thought that her mother was so beautiful, so beautiful that she didn't believe that it was even her mother. Then Lucia thought about her father, "Is my dad wise, quiet, or sad?…." She kept thinking about her father.

As she went inside the temple, she saw pictures of Jedi's from the Old Republic to the present. She saw her grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. She noticed that she had the same nose and eye color as him.

Then she heard a small voice across the hall. She walked over to the noise and it was three people. One young woman who had dirty-blonde hair and sea blue eyes. Another was a young man who had ginger hair with sky blue eyes just like Lucia's. The last person was a guy the same age as Lucia, he had golden-blonde hair with green eye's. They both had the same nose and same eye structure.

"Oh my goodness…..", the young woman said with shock.

"What?", Lucia asked.

"Your Lucia Skywalker!", the young woman exclaimed with a huge hug that felt like Lucia couldn't breath.

"Wh- Who are you?", Lucia asked again.

"I'm Princess Elizabeth of Bespin, this is Prince Ben of Mandalore, and this is Silas from Naboo", Elizabeth explained to Lucia.

"How do you know me?"

"We're siblings", Ben said

'Siblings'…That word rang into Lucia's head. "I have siblings!" Lucia said in her thoughts.

"I'm your…um…twin", Silas said with his quiet voice.

'Twin'….Another, word ranged in Lucia's tried head. She felt like she was going to fainted, but with the help of the force she kept her cool.

Elizabeth explained to Lucia how they were separated.

"That's…bizarre", Lucia said with surprise.

"I know, but now we have to focused on father"

"Why?"

"He's going to have interviews of us one at a time, I don't know why but we have respect his wishes"

Lucia agreed with Elizabeth and sat down between her two brothers. Elizabeth was the first one to be interviewed with Luke, their father. The three of them had a awkward moment of silence.

"So Silas, where in Naboo did you live in?", Lucia asked.

"I lived near where the Gungans live, I'm a Shaak herder or I was…I really miss home, I loved it over there. I miss cousin Ryoo, my friends, even my girlfriend or ex-girlfriend you can say….."

More awkward moments passed, Ben had his interview, and Silas too. And then, it was Lucia's turn.

She felt nervous, butterflies filled her stomach, and she felt shaky.

Then she saw a force ghost of her grandfather, Anakin.

"Stay strong, may the force be with you….", He said fading away.

Lucia opened the doors and see what lies between the mysteries walls…..

********Skywalker notes***I hope you like it, please review. I want to make a shout-out to ArtistsChild93 for reviewing my story. May the force be with you :)*********


End file.
